


A Thousand Years || KageHina

by DailyDocosahexaenoic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDocosahexaenoic/pseuds/DailyDocosahexaenoic
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	A Thousand Years || KageHina

Little Kageyama could only dream about finding the person he will love most. The person he'll spend the rest of his life with. The person he'll love wholeheartedly, The person he'd do anything for. The person he could confide in. The person who'll tolerate his personality. The person he could be himself to. The person that will love his whole being. The person he could play volleyball with-okay, that one was unnecessary. But all that matters is that, person that can make him unleash his full potential-someone who won't judge him, someone who will love him unconditionally.

But he also knew that from the moment he was born, his parents will take control of his life.

So, he stopped. He stopped his wishful thinking because he knew he would only get hurt from it. It was better to face the harsh reality of not being able to be with the person he dreams about, because his parents will take care of it for him.

He never grumbled upon any of their requests. He never complained. He was their obedient child.

He never did anything that would anger his parents, if he did one, he repents.

He grew up with only two motivations.   
Pleasing his parents and to play volleyball.

Volleyball became a constant to his life. It was something he found comfort in. He releases all of his pent up emotions in the said sport. Without it, he might have rebelled already.

Right from the very first time he played volleyball on court during his second grade in elementary, people knew...

He is a prodigy.

Even though his academic stats weren't bright, even though that scowl of his makes his face look like a gremlin, even though his social skills are non-existent, even though his personality is thrash, even though he'd argue over a pointless argument... even though...

He is still regarded as a genius.

The way he spikes the ball. The way he receives it. His jump serves. And most of all, his sets.

He's an all rounder but his sets are that of an accurate beast.

He can set from any angle, from any position, at any pace and very accurately.

He's so talented and yet...

He's wasting his potential.

He couldn't give a set that makes a speaker hit it easier. He couldn't get the trust of his teammates. He didn't know teamwork. His figure in the court is withering away...

From then on....

He knew...

He couldn't unleash his full potential.

-

'Meeting him was fate.'

Kageyama gritted his teeth.

The first game was a very easy win for the blue haired gremlin.

But there was something that was bothering him...

The outside hitter....

Just what was that guy doing for the last three years of junior high?!

He went outside the venue with the rest of the team, and as he was walking away, he heard speeding footsteps. Followed by a voice.

"Hey!"

He looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"If you're supposed to be the King who rules the court..."

Tears started streaming down the orange haired Yukigaoka Volleyball captain's face.

"I'm going to defeat you and stay on the court longest!"

After the proclamation, Kageyama however maintained his usual scowl.

"Only the winner gets to stay on the court." he said, turning his body to face the orange haired speaker.

"Only the strong. If you want to stay in the tournament, get better at it." 

The wind blew strongly, swaying their hair. In silence, the two stared at each other.

Kageyama turned his back and went back to his route. 

As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the speaker captain.

"I could barely follow him with my eyes."

His thoughts ran wild.

"That was 100% the setter's fault."

He thought, projecting the memory of the messy set to mind.

"It isn't as though he anticipated the set going backwards, but he hit it anyway."

"Can he reach sets like that?"

"High athletic ability. Reflexes. The skills necessary to exercise body control. And finally, tenacity for victory."

At this point on, he was very frustrated.

"For everything he does have..."

"What has he been doing for the last three years?!"

He scowled more, feeling more frustrated than ever.

-  
Dread

The feeling of dread filled his senses.

He couldn't believe it.

They - he lost.

His last chance...

He wasted his last chance...

He didn't want to believe that his last memory of Junior High....

was a lost...

...........

He felt frustration sucking his energy like a black hole.

All those training...

All those sweat...

All the energy used...

Everything....

He did everything he could to win....

He felt humiliated.

He stared at the mirror of the bathroom, the reflection being an image of cold and lifeless blue eyes.

After all that he did....

After all those sacrifices...

No one spiked his set....

No one was there....

He was subbed out....

Doubt now filled his senses.

"Was my set unworthy?!"

He punched the wall, blood falling from his knuckles.

He made a fist and buried his fingernails hard into the palm of his hand, it went white from the force.

His lips quivered as he struggled to keep his tears from falling.

And that...

he failed....

Tears that use to shed one by one now fell like a waterfall.

It all seemed surreal, except it was reality.

He opened the faucet and washed his face.

Moments after that, he silently promised to himself,

"I will prove to them that MY sets are worthy to be spiked!"

Slowly, but surely, motivation once again filled his heart.

He knows what to do.

He will improve.

But that does not mean it won't leave a scar.

-  
'Becoming his rival was his choice.'

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Flabbergasted, Kageyama stared at the human tangerine. 

The sound of the ball falling then rolling was ignored.

"Kageyama Tobio!" 

"You clumsy piece of shit!" he retorted, obviously annoyed, yet trying to regain his composure.

The orange haired stood infront of him, stupefied.

"There are way more successful schools to choose from! Why didn't you go to one of those instead?!"

"..."

"You didn't make it?" the shorty tilted his head.

"But you're the king of the court!"

Kageyama gritted his teeth and was about to retort. Memories piling up one by one.

....   
"It seems that Karasuno is your last resort."

The tone of disappointment his parents made rang through Kageyama's head as he stared at the result he got from Shiratorizawa's entrance exam.

He failed again...

He failed to get into the top school in the prefecture.

But on the bright side, rumors have it that coach Ukai will come out of retirement.

He'd gladly take all risks to improve and let everyone know the worth of his sets.

.....

"Who knew the setter from Kitagawa First would choose us?"

"But the guy is cocky. I just know it."

Three people with the club jacket and obviously part of the volleyball club went inside the gym. A smiling silver haired guy. A smiling black haired guy. And a scowling bald guy.

"Hello!" everyone ignored the tangerine.

"How tall are you?" asked the smiling black haired guy.

"180 cm." 

"Hey it's you! The shorty who wore number one! So both of you chose Karasuno!" the bald male exclaimed.

"Um..."

"We saw both of you play last year." the silver head said.

"I may be small, but I can jump! I'll become the ace of Karasuno, you'll see! I'm not the same guy I was last year!"

Amused, Kageyama formed a smirk. He took a nearby volleyball and stated.

"I'm not the same guy I was last year either!"

He proceeded to make a jump serve.

Thus a rivalry started.

-  
'Falling inlove with him was beyond his control.'

"BOKE! HINATA BOKE!"

It was now their third year in high school. 

Lately, Kageyama's been wondering, would he continue playing or not?

He couldn't risk disappointing his parents again, but if he didn't become a professional, he'd be disappointed in himself. 

To be a professional or to not be a professional.

A hand tapped on his shoulder, without even bothering to look behind, he knew who it was.

"Let go of me, boke."

"Hey, I still haven't beaten you yet. Nor have you beaten me." 

The statement made Kageyama look at him. The fluttering of butterflies and peachiness of his face signaled his love and compassion, both for volleyball and Hinata.

"Right, I'm gonna beat you, boke!" 

He smiled and wondered why was he questioning his heart. It was his life, not his parents', thus he has a say in this.   
...   
It was halfway through their third year when it happened.

"Bakageyama... Kageyama Tobio..go out with me!"

Hinata took the initiative.

A relationship established, and bloomed wildly. 

-  
'But they were unlucky.'

Later he found out, Hinata was leaving the country. 

Volleyball is making Hinata leave the country.

The same volleyball he loves. That volleyball they love. That volleyball that connected them both.

They stood at the airport. Silent words, silent sounds. Just silence. It was evening, almost night. Just silence. It was the day, his sun would go away. Panting slightly, taking shallow breaths, he prepared what to say. But all that came out was silence.

"Bakageyama! I'm telling you, next time we see eachother, it's on court!"

"Of course, boke!"

He grinned and tried to be happy for his beloved instead.

'Why couldn't he have joined the National team instead?'

He looked ahead, seeing how happy Hinata was. It was finally time to say goodbye.

Silent words were understood. The meanings were conveyed by their looks. Each and every second within their memories both of them were together, cherished.

Before boarding the train, Hinata looked back and stared at him.

"I'll wait for you." he mouthed.

"For a thousand years?" 

"For a thousand years."

-  
'It's only the start.'

Kageyama Tobio. Antisocial. Quiet. Bossy. Temperish. Volleyball addict.

A very known professional volleyball player.

He's finally a part of professional volleyball team in Japan's V. League, in the top tier of Division 1, Schweiden Adlers.

He abandoned many things for this, his parent's expectation, their trust, their everything. He even lost Hinata along the way.

As much as he thinks he's free, he's still trapped within the reigns of the chains his parents set him. He's within the cherished memories of his one true love.

He wishes for something, for anything to happen that will lead him into meeting Hinata again.

For the first time, his wishes were heard. 

-  
Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals

A long awaited match. A match between two top tier teams in Japan.

A pair of star-crossed lovers meeting one another after a long time. 

A smile settled on his face at the thought.

'Hinata Shouyo.'

-  
The fated match began.

Breathe after breathe. He panted, struggling to inhale and exhale yet a smile was etched on his face. He rejoices in each and every step he takes, knowing that he was playing volleyball, no longer alone. Spikers have his back, even if it was no longer Hinata.

He composed himself and handled each set he gave with care. 

This game...

It would determine once and for all, the winner between the long feud of Hinata and him.

That feud...

Was the cause of them being close. The very reason they saw each other every morning during high school days.

After this match...

The reason why they spend that much time arguing with each other. Spend much time drenching in sweat together. Spend time with one another in general.

And..spend so much time, in each other's presence, filled with so much emotion. Evoking feelings words could not express.

Before the match, within the back of his head, he wondered if the match would result with no more communication between them, after all, one would be a victor by then.

That's why he's putting more than what he could into this game. 

Set after set.

He'll accept the result of this match wholeheartedly. That's what he told himself.

And yet, it hurt. It hurt a lot. Seeing as everything he worked hard for vanished once more.

MSBY Black Jackal won.

The opposing team won. 

Now, he no longer held any reason for approaching him except the handshake.

He collapsed on the floor, his sweat trickled down his neck. His ragged breathing rang through their side of the court, along with a few sighs.

He stood up, his hands supported his body. 

'After this handshake...'

He saw the beaming face of his former lover.

He stared at his face.

Nothing changed except his skin color. 

Hinata's smile brightened his world.

It was like the sun that never set.

He gazed longer than he should have, which Hinata noticed.

"KAGEYAMA!"

He sighed and took a deep breath and spoke with a calm voice.

"Hinata...boke."

The look of utter shock passed through Hinata's face before contorting into a bright smile.

"Baka Kageyama!" 

Nostalgia bubbled in his chest as he recalled memories they made. Nothing has changed between them, except he wasn't his anymore.

"Well..." 

Kageyama paused and continued, taking out his hand.

"Congratulations on winning, Shouyo."

'With no reason left...'

"Thank you! You all played well!" 

They shook hands, garnering the attention of the other team members.

Suddenly it felt like they were in their own world again.

'I will...'

"This time is my win, Tobio-kun!"

He stared in shock at the quiet exclamation.

"I'll win the next."

'make a new reason..'

They parted ways on a good note.

_

The atmosphere within the cafe gave a feeling of authentic warmth. Kageyama sat nervously at the right side with Hinata just in front of him. 

Although they have been into many dates, this one was different. It was the first time they met up, not within a match, for years since the end of their relationship. And it was also probably because of the fact it may not be a date.

He slightly fidgeted under the weight of Hinata's gaze. 

"Haha, you don't have to be so uncomfortable, y'know? It's up to you whether it's a date or not."

Hinata spoke like he could read his mind, which he probably could considering the worth of all those years they were together. But it also managed to surprise Kageyama. The person sitting in front of him was the same person he dated all those years; an immature tangerine, a happy-go-lucky person, his sun. And yet it felt different. He became more mature through out those years they were seperated. 

Time really changes people, except it doesn't.

He knows that the Hinata now is the same as before, but isn't exactly.

Time changes a person, he acknowledges that.

It was still Hinata, just more mature and more...

What was the word?

Ah, beautiful.

It was still the Hinata he knew and spent those years with.

Still the same person but isn't the same person.

It's the same as there are always contradiction in words yet there aren't any contradiction in words.

There is no meaning to it, just...change.

Now that he can look at Hinata without drenching sweat from games nor in the same gym clothes, he could properly take in his features. 

Yeah, same old, same old.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

Hinata rose his eyebrow to question him.

"Let's start anew. This time I'll court you."

As gentle response, Hinata grinned at him before drinking his beverage.

-  
'It was them against the world.'

Kageyama was in cloud nine. He layed on his warm bed, creating friction with Hinata's skin. They cuddled silently, enjoying each other's warmth. It created a domestic atmosphere, as they lay silently comforting one another. 

The feverish rays of sunlight passed through the curtains, peeping at the sight of lovesick lovers.

No words were expressed, only the sound of their breaths, and beating hearts can be heard and not a single thing can break their peace.

Well, it wasn't always like this. 

The courting process was unimaginable. 

Kageyama, with no experience, and was the one courted back then, was very awkward with his actions. It seemed clumsy but genuine. He was thankful that Hinata was understanding of that, but he did not have a free pass to his lover's teasing.

They kept their relationship private, only close friends and Hinata's family knew of it.

Kageyama could not tell his parents. That also happened during their first relationship.

He couldn't risk disappointing his parents again by telling them he was homosexual, although Hinata was someone one should be proud of.

He also feared the discrimination they might face for it.

He could only hope that by the time he buys a ring, he already has the courage to tell his parents.

-  
'They thought they could have it all.'

Tears fell as Kageyama silently pleaded. 

His parents found out before he could tell them.

They were forcing him to break up with Hinata.

'We don't have a gay son.'

'We didn't raise you to be homosexual.'

He could still hear their maniac sarcastic laughter at his outburst.

"It-it's-IT'S TRUE LOVE!"

"True love, really?"

"What do you know about it?"

'Honestly, we thought it was just a phase when you entered a relationship with that brat back then, so we left it at that.'

His eyes glowered, he didn't know they knew of that.

More tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, as he dialed Hinata's number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Hinata Shouyo, speaking."

"Sho-shouyo."

"Tobio-kun? What's wrong?"

"I-"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He sobbed loudly, his ragged breathing resonated.

"It's your parents, right?"

He nodded, although knowing Hinata could not see him.

"Is it about...us?"

"I don't want to.."

His body sagged down.

"It's alright, y'know..."

"I said I don't want to."

"I'll wait for you, then."

-  
'But fate frowns at them.'

He once again sat on the same cafe he and Hinata visited. But the atmosphere was very uncomfortable, sensible tension could be cut by knife.

"P-please accept me, Tobio-san!" 

His face was void of emotion as he stared at the stuttering girl in front of him. 

He rolled his eyes, annoyed by the female, his supposed 'date'. 

"It's Kageyama to you." he spoke coldly.

The female shivered at his harsh tone but he couldn't care less.

He was set up by his parents to meet 'worthy females'. 

Seriously, they weren't helping him at all.

He still contacts Hinata but it decreased, a large amount.

He couldn't bear any longer the pain he feels as it slowly drowns him, dragging him to a bottomless pit of sorrow. 

He packed his stuff and exit the cafe, leaving behind the unnote-worthy female he was forced to meet.

He dialled Hinata's number and pressed the call button. He stood waiting impatiently for his lover to pick up.

'Hello~! This is Hinata Shouyo! I'm kinda busy at the moment, leave a message so I'll call back!'

He glared away when he heard the familiar beeping each time Hinata fails to answer.

He then decided to practice away the day.

-

"Tobio-kun..."

"Shoyo.."

"Please..."

"I don't want to.."

"Goddamn it! Just do it!"

His grip on his phone tightened. His eyes brimmed, liquid falling. 

-  
The place was bright. All was white. But it was dark. It was as if it was all black. 

Despite it all, contradictions were swirling.

-  
The venue was very bright, everything was white. But Kageyama's field of vision was dark, like the color black. It was such a contradiction, the colors' contrast.

Despite his known uncomfortability, many guests were inside the hall. The aisle was clear, the groom stood there, clearly nervous.

Kageyama looked at the ground as the ceremony began. 

Close friends and family were all present.

The bride walked in, following right beside her was her father. 

It seemed she was rejoicing in his discomfort.

Myriad of emotions bubbled in his chest.

-  
The place was dark, full of black. But what Hinata's sight saw was bright, like white.

He quickly came to terms with what happened. He smiled sullenly. The buzzing of engines came to a close as an alarming sound vibrated.

-  
The process was painstakingly slow. Kageyama thought if it could go any slower. 

The bride reached the front, now standing in front of the groom.

Kageyama stood still and ignored her. This marriage means nothing to him. It was arranged by his parents, after all. 

He just couldn't accept the fact he wasn't marrying Hinata.

He lamented at their lost of contact over the past few months.

Their last conversation being about the marriage taking place.

He didn't want this, and he hopes Hinata knew that.

He sunked his nails to his palm, his scowl toughening, as he chewed on the insides of his mouth. 

He had no say in this.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, and he hoped it was Hinata.

The doors bursted open, revealing Sugawara Koushi, the former Karasuno vice captain during his first year in the school.

Along him was Daichi Sawamura, the former captain.

He looked at them, his glare vanishing. 

"H-Hinata-h-he..." 

They sobbed as they looked at him, earning his full attention.

He couldn't care less of what was happening anymore as he escaped the venue, panicking.

He was escorted by Sugawara and Daichi, to the hospital.

Hinata was in an accident, while trying to get to the venue.

Although not in danger, nor dying, he could see his life flashing before his eyes. All their moments together, no matter how long it was or how fleeting it was, he recalled them all.

As the car came to a stop, he dashed straight to the information desk, immediately asking for Hinata's room.

He adjusted his pace and fastened himself, looking for the room number. Just as he was about to go in, he spotted Hinata's mother and sister, crying loudly, and saw doctors and nurses leaving the room.

"D-doctor! How is he?!" he asked frantically.

"Are you a relative of the patient?"

"No, sir. But I know him! I'm his lover!"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, planting his stare at Kageyama.

He then directed his hand to the room. 

"I'm sorry sir, but we did our best."

Flabbergasted, Kageyama stared, his brain not processing anything.

"He has a few hours left to live. I suggest spending it wisely."

His gaze sharpened on Hinata's family. 

"Tobio-kun..." Hinata's mother uttered out, as she saw him.

"I-"

He kneeled down the cold tiled floor, apologizing.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry. I-it wouldn't have ha-happened if it we-weren't for m-me..."

"I-it's alright...dear. N-none of us wished for this t-to happen..."

She motioned her son's room, which he nodded at.

He quietly went inside and saw Hinata laying on the bed, dozens of strings or cords or whatever it was attached to him, trying to keep him alive.

He walked towards him, reaching out for his hand. His body was cold. 

His tears dripped and dropped. Forming a drip drop sound.

His hand layed gently against his. 

It twitched. 

He gasped and directed his stare at Hinata's face.

"Shouyo!"

Hinata smiled and looked at him, weakly. 

"Tobio-kun..."

"Shouyo, wait I'll call the doctors!"

The patient's hand gripped his arm, his gaze lingering on Kageyama.

"Don't." Hinata shook his head.

The look of disbelief passed through Kageyama's face.

"Stay with me, please." Hinata whispered.

He nodded and sat down. 

"Shoyou."

"Yes?"

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything, except living of course."

Hinata tried to joke around, but no humor was in his joke.

"Wait for me?"

"Hm.." 

Hinata positioned himself in a thinking pose. 

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you for everything."

"Thank you too."

"How long will I wait though?" Hinata asked.

"For as long as I can get back."

"For a thousand years it is, then."

"You believe I'll be back for like a thousand years?" Kageyama added humor.

"Well, it would be better if you'd be back soon."

"I will."

"Thank you really, Tobio-kun. You made my life interesting." He slowly uttered, struggling to breath.

"No, thank you, Shouyo. You made my life, far more interesting."

"For a thousand years then?"

"Yeah, wait for me."

-  
'It's been a thousand years now, Tobio-kun.'

'I know, I've been counting.'

'Can we-? Can we go back now?'

'Yes, it's time for us to meet again.'

-  
'We may be apart, but our hearts are together. We'll wait for an eternity, to finally belong to each other.'

'Meeting the dumbass boke was fate, becoming his rival was my choice, falling inlove with him beyond control. But we were unlucky, it was only the start. It was us against the world, we thought we could have it all. But fate frowns at us. And so, we waited together, slowly falling more in love with each other. As your light became dim, the bright sun-like smile you had became that of a moon, like a flower slowly withering, then you died. I'm sorry for coming back, a thousand years later. Thank you for waiting, Sho-kun.'


End file.
